


Far From Okay

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Visits to Baker Street [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is not and has never been a weeping fucking flower, but goddamn it if Sherlock's suicide doesn't fucking kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far From Okay

John Watson is no weeping fucking flower.  
He's a doctor, a soldier. He's been fucking shot and, even though the infection and fever and blood loss should have (permanently) killed him, he lived.  
He's hunted killers, rapists, terrorists, madmen, nightmares, and even fairy tales.   
He's sliced and stitched, taped and wrapped, bandaged, medicated, and monitored fellow soldiers, friends, family, and his mad idiot of a flatmate.

John Watson is not and has never been a weeping fucking flower, but _goddamn it_ if Sherlock's suicide doesn't fucking kill him. 

Of course, he wondered (for the longest time) if he were to blame (even a small part) for his best friend's death. Could he have done something more? Said something differently? Was Moriarty's influence  _so great_ , Sherlock felt death would be the only option?

These thoughts circled and rallied in John's mind, pecking away at him relentlessly. 

Two days after The Funeral, John moved out of the flat. Baker Street was home, but the memories were driving him to sleepless nights and dangerous thoughts. He'd stay with Harry a few days...

Nine days after The Funeral, Lestrade came knocking. (The man looked exhausted.) He held up an evidence bag - Sherlock's mobile. "You need to hear this."

Two weeks after his best friend's funeral, John stood at the base of Sherlock's grave... and begged. 


End file.
